


Being A Good Model

by willowpoem



Category: Brideshead Revisited (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowpoem/pseuds/willowpoem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An adorable scene in the miniseries that is a bit hard to notice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being A Good Model

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of Brideshead Revisited miniseries so that's why I wrote this. Please leave some advice as this is my first slash :)

At the chapel where Charles is painting Sebastian.

"Don't look around." 

"It's getting boring."

After a few seconds.

"Can't you stand still for a while?"

"Oh Charles, it is more than I can bear."

"Please don't move, or..."said Charles with a smirk

"Or what?" Sebastian asked back cockily, yet found his chin was tilted.

"Or I'll kiss you."

"Charles!">//////


End file.
